


Snapping Along to the Beat

by radlovejoy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Show Choir, Coming Out, Drug Use, Gender-Sexuality Alliance Club, Multi, POV Michael, crew member!jeremy, everyone else's in show choir, maybe slow burn, photographer!Michael, theres like casual pining, weed is used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlovejoy/pseuds/radlovejoy
Summary: Michael Mell enjoys photography, music, and Jeremy Heere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey edits pictures and has friends.

Michael peered through the lens of the camera, adjusting the settings so the performers wouldn't be as washed out by the lights. His eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated. 

He snapped a couple of pictures until he was satisfied and shifted to get some shots from a different angle. 

He waited until the song ended and the dancers hit their pose to stand, quickly making his way to the opposite side of the stage area. 

Michael crouched again and looked around idly, noticing Jeremy. He was visible at the angle Michael was kneeling- in a gap of the curtains where the singers changed. He was picking up discarded costumes and placing them on the correct hangers. Michael grinned at the focused look on Jeremy's face and took a couple pictures of him. 

Although he was technically supposed to only take pictures of the show choir, he would still occasionally take a couple of his best friend for fun. He was glad that Jeremy had joined the crew when he told him he would be taking photos of the choir. 

It made rides to competitions less lonely, and when they had to travel far enough to warrant a hotel, he would always have someone to room with. 

Michael focused back on the group as the closer began. He waited until a series of hits to take pictures, humming along to the song they were singing. Their show finished quickly and the group was given a standing ovation at the end, audience members clapping to the beat as the group did bows and exited the stage. 

Michael stood up and left the auditorium as an emcee said the group's name again, Middle Borough Beat, and also advertised the food that awaited onlookers in the cafeteria. Michael tugged on his headphones as he left the doors, selecting his 'chill' playlist. It felt kind of dumb to have playlists for feelings and emotions, but he also had some to listen to while doing specific things. It honestly helped him feel less overwhelmed throughout the day. 

Michael stopped by the cafeteria, grabbing a candy bar and making his way through the line quickly. He unlocked his phone as he sat down onto the hard seat at an empty table, snacking and scrolling. He had time to kill before the doors to their home room would be unlocked, so he spent the time on his phone while running his hand absentmindedly up and down the neck strap of his camera. 

He would go find Jeremy, but he always had to sort through costumes and put them in the right order after performances. Michael usually just distracted him. 

He would go find his other friends, but they were all currently in the critique. Michael had figured out quickly that critiques were pretty boring. It was helpful to the performers, but seeing as he only took their photos, there was no point of him attending. 

Michael locked his phone and stretched. He decided that enough time had passed and made his way to the home room, throwing his wrapper away as he passed the trash. 

Sure enough, when he entered the hallway where the room was, the doors were open. Michael found his bag and brought it outside in the hall, settling down next to it. He got out his laptop. 

He grabbed his camera from around his neck and attached the USB cord to it and the laptop. He imported all the pictures he took and opened up his editing software. 

Michael unlocked his phone as his laptop loaded and changed his playlist to 'photos'- which was filled with upbeat and fast paced songs. He let the music wash over him as he edited or deleted the pictures one by one, changing the brightness and concentration as he saw fit. 

When he reached the photos he took of Jeremy, he laughed quietly to himself. The pictures weren't half-bad. Michael edited those as well to give himself a break from looking at the same pictures over and over again, but he spent a bit more time on those photos. He enjoyed looking at his favorite person, sue him. He sighed and continued on editing, humming along to his music. 

When he was about halfway done he felt someone settle down on the ground next to him. Michael glanced up quickly and tugged off his headphones when he saw who it was. Jeremy had his eyes trained on his phone, clearly trying and failing to beat the level of the game he was playing. 

When he saw that Jeremy had died again he greeted him, "Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much," Jeremy sighed. At Michael's raised eyebrow he continued, "I'm just really tired. Is it bad that I hope they aren't one of the finalists so we can go home?"

Michael laughed, "I'm fairly sure that some of the dancers don't want to make finals so they can go home, too. Besides, you can sleep on the ride home, you'll survive." Michael paused and looked back at his laptop, grimacing, "I really don't want to finish editing these."

"How many do you have left to do?"

"Around twenty." Michael could still hear his music playing through headphones and tapped his fingers to the beat against his thighs. 

"Gross."

Michael hummed in response, looking at the unedited picture in front of him, halfheartedly toying with the filters. 

"Want to get something to eat?"

Michael perked up at the thought of avoiding the photos, "I mean, I had a candy bar," he looked at the time, "an hour ago, let's go." He said, packing his things away and standing. 

Jeremy stood up as well, pocketing his phone as Michael stretched. Michael started walking, bumping Jeremy's shoulder as he passed. 

"The line is gonna be long, so maybe you'll actually be able pass the level you were working on by the time we get to the front," Michael grinned. 

"Fuck you, dude," Jeremy flushed. "Not all of us are immediately masters at every damn game we play." 

Jeremy was pouting, and Michael laughed, "Don't worry, bro, I still think you're pretty cool." 

"Whatever," Jeremy rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. When they turned the corner, they saw the line for lunch. It was extended fairly far outside of the entrance, so they got in line and waited it out. 

"Hey, did you know that NASA left the cameras they used to take pictures of the moon on the moon 'cuz they were so heavy?" Michael said, remembering the fact from the most recent documentary he watched. 

Jeremy looked up from his phone, presumably pausing his game, "Really? Are they, like, still up there?"

"I think so." 

"That's actually super cool!" Jeremy was grinning. Michael smiled as well. He found space interesting, if not a bit stressful, but it was one of Jeremy's favorite subjects. He could go on and on about the different space missions and how stars were formed and Michael was in awe. Jeremy had space, Michael had photography, but they both shared an interest in video games. 

"Did you know that-" whatever Jeremy was about to say was cut off when someone slammed into him. He fell forward into Michael's arms, eyes wide. Michael dimly heard someone apologizing, but he was preoccupied with Jeremy, who quickly righted himself and turned to look at the person who pushed him with a glare on his face, which immediately evaporated when he saw who it was. 

"Christine?" Jeremy balked. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Sorry, I was trying to ask you guys if you wanted to sit with us, but then I tripped over nothing!"

"It's, uh, it's alright. 'Sides, I didn't get hurt, I had Michael to protect me." Jeremy ran his hand through his hair, then nudged Michael. Michael nodded and bumped him back. 

"So, Chrissy, how's life treating you?" Michael asked. 

"It's pretty good! I think we did really well during our performance and I had a lot of fun, so I hope it was enough to make finals, you know?" Christine gestured excitedly, then paused, remembering her original goal, "So, do you guys want to sit with us? We all just sat down, and there's plenty of room for you both."

"Sure," Michael said, and Jeremy nodded as well. 

"Well then, see you! And sorry again, Jeremy!" Christine said this over her shoulder, quickly making her way to her table, chatting with others as she passed them. 

Michael smiled and turned to see that they were at the front of the line. He grabbed himself and Jeremy a tray. He handed it to him and made his way through the area, grabbing whatever seemed appetizing. 

He paid and waited for Jeremy to catch up, then they made their way to Christine's table. Michael ran a hand through his hair and rested it on the headphones hanging around his neck. He could still hear some semblance of a beat playing. He exhaled slowly and glanced over at Jeremy, who looked as nervous as he felt. Michael smiled and moved the hand on his headphones around Jeremy's shoulders, pulling him closer. He could tell the other relaxed a bit and he sighed again. 

It didn't matter that Michael was pretty good friends with everyone at the table, it was the fear of messing up that had him apprehensive. When they reached the table, they plopped down on the hard seats. It seemed almost anticlimactic in relation to the stress they both felt, but Michael cleared his throat.

"Hey, Christine! Long time no see."

Christine giggled, "Hello, again, Michael. Hey, Jeremy."

"Hi." Jeremy was slouching and he was staring down at his food. Michael noticed Jeremy wringing his hands underneath the table. Jeremy was freaking out. Michael may have been at least friends with everyone at the table, but Jeremy didn't have that. 

"Guys, have you noticed how nice this lunch room is? Like, I'm pretty sure there are some booths in the corner! Why do we have to have a sad and dull cafeteria when just a district over students have this freaking masterpiece," Michael said, gesturing at the grandeur of the above average condition that was the lunch room. 

Rich's eyes widened, "I know, right? I watched this school's prep group earlier, and holy shit, I just think everything here is amazing!"

Everyone laughed along, and Michael noticed out of the corner of his eye that Jeremy was sitting just a bit taller. He devoured his breadstick, but was picking at his spaghetti. Michael leaned back and took a bite of his pizza. 

"So," Jenna said, looking up from her phone, "why didn't we see you at GSA last week?"

"Sorry, I was hanging with Jer." He inclined his head toward his best friend, "We wanted to get past this one level of Apocalypse of the Damned." 

Jenna snorted. "Nice," She went back to her phone. After a while of the group's mindless chatter she looked up again, squinting at Jeremy, "Wait, aren't you on crew?"

Jeremy blinked, "Uh, yeah? I joined, um, 'cuz Michael agreed to take photos and didn't want to be alone." He was biting his lip and looked back down at the table. 

Rich suddenly slammed his hand down on the table, making everyone jump, "Oh my god! That's why you look so familiar! Why don't you go to GSA?" Rich was now leaning forward, resting his chin on his hand. 

"I am, uh. I'm still, um, still figuring my stuff out? And I'd prefer to do it on my own? When I'm sure of my, uh, identity, maybe?" Jeremy scratched the back of his neck and slumped a bit, his face bright red. 

"Well, do you like guys? Or support guys liking guys?" Rich asked bluntly. Everyone's eyes widened. Chloe was in the middle of sipping her Starbucks and started choking. Brooke was patting her back. 

Jake elbowed him, "Dude!"

"What? It's a fair question."

"I do, um, well, I'm pretty sure I like dudes," At this, Jeremy's eyes cut to Michael, who smiled reassuringly. It wasn't exactly coming out, but it also kind of was. Michael could tell he was nervous. "But, also girls so, uh, yes?"

"Well," Rich grinned, "if you feel like showing up, we'll always support you, dude."

Jeremy nodded, "Thanks?" It sounded strangled. Rich shot finger guns at him and turned to talk to Jake. 

Christine faced them, "So, are you two gonna stay if we're finalists?"

"Uh, I kinda have to," Jeremy said. 

Michael smiled, "We're gonna have to work just about as hard as you guys will."

Chloe heard this and declared, "Lies! You take pictures! Jeremy helps people change, we dance!"

"Just 'cuz I'm not in show choir doesn't mean I don't dance," Michael grumbled. 

"You preforming High School Musical in your basement while stoned at three in the morning isn't the same intensity of dancing they do, Mikey." Jeremy interjected. 

Chloe snorted as Michael dramatically flung a hand against his chest, gasping, "Struck down by my best friend, the horror!" He moved his hand from his chest to his forehead, "I don't know if I can go on!"

Christine spoke up, "You know, Michael, with acting kills like that, you'd be a great addition to the musical coming up." 

Michael grimaced, "No thanks, I don't preform. I'll probably help with the lights or something." Christine frowned. 

Brooke spoke up, "What about you, Jeremy?"

Jeremy started, surprised that the conversation swung back toward him, "What about me?"

"Are you gonna audition for the musical? It's a lot of fun and we always need more guys," Brooke smiled and shrugged. 

"I don't know, I couldn't, uh, I couldn't possibly do that. I don't like being in front of people, like, at all," Jeremy rambled. 

"Well, I think you'd be great. You do listen to a lot of musicals," Michael encouraged, grinning at him. 

Jeremy shrugged and was about to reply when Christine interjected, "You like musicals? Which ones have you listened to!" Jeremy and Christine talked about theatre and their favorite musicals as the others broke off into their own conversations. 

Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe were talking about a girl from a group that was also attending the competition. Apparently she got kicked out from drinking the night before, causing the group to reblock their whole show. Michael was fairly sure that Rich and Jake were talking about what the best age of music was. Jake was convinced it was the late 2000's and Rich was insisting it was the 90's. Michael smiled. He knew he would have to go back to editing soon and was enjoying the company. 

Noticing everyone was finished eating, Michael spoke up, "Hey, do you guys want to head back to the home room?" They all agreed; they threw their trash away and put the trays in the correct spot. They walked back to the room as a group, and Michael sidled up next to Jeremy. 

"You all right?" He asked quietly. 

Jeremy grinned, "Never been better." He nudged Michael, who bumped him back. When they got to the room, Michael pulled his laptop back out and started editing again. His headphones were still blaring music around his neck, but now he was surrounded by friends as he worked. 

He finished quickly, and when he was done, he laid his head in Jeremy's lap, listening to him and Brooke have a conversation about black holes. Jeremy was running his hand through Michael's hair, lulling him into a deep calm. They had about an hour before the awards ceremony. He knew he would have to get up eventually, but at that moment, he never wanted to move again. 

Yeah, Michael was really glad that Jeremy had joined crew for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I really like show choir! My tumblr is radlovejoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey goes to GSA then gets high.

Michael sighed as he closed his locker. It had been a long day. He had to endure three tests and a presentation that day. He was tired. He shifted his bag on his shoulders and started walking. 

Now that school was out of the way, he was able to look forward to other things, like GSA– which he was about seven minutes late for. He made his way down the hall, fiddling with the headphones that were settled on his ears. His music was a thumping, lyricless electronica that made him feel like he was in a cooler surrounding than he was actually in if he closed his eyes. He walked to the beat, tapping his fingers against his thigh as he went. 

When the song was about halfway through, he reached his destination. He entered Mr. Daniels' room, which was where Gender-Sexuality Alliance was held. He looked around. Rich, Jake, Christine, Jenna and Brooke settled in a half circle, along with a couple other students. He enjoyed GSA: they talked about LGBT+ rights and had snacks. He liked being around people who were like him. 

He wished that Jeremy would go to at least one meeting, but he had told him that he wanted to be sure in his orientation before attending. Although you didn't have to share anything with the group, Michael understood. It would suck to go to a new club and feel unsure about a large part of himself that they kept talking about. After the last show choir competition, though, he had showed more of an interest in it. Jeremy had a doctor's appointment and he left during the last period. He didn't show up since then, so Michael assumed he went home. 

They had plans to hang out after his meeting and Michael was excited for it. He was ready to play video games and get stoned after a long day. 

"Hey, guys," Michael greeted, settling down on the ground next to Christine and Rich. He was met with a messy chorus of hellos as he removed his headphones, placing them around his neck. 

"You're late," Rich said as he laid his head in Jake's lap, poking him repeatedly until the other took his hand into his, playing with it. 

"I'm aware, Rich," Michael smiled at him then looked over to Christine, "What were we talking about before I got here?"

"We were just sitting around. Mr. Daniels is getting cookies from his car and that's about where we are now."

Michael nodded, "I see. Well, how have you been?"

Christine smiled, "I've been pretty good! I'm excited for the musical tryouts in a couple of weeks and I'm still really happy that we made finals last weekend."

"Yeah, your guy's performance was really impressive. And you got, what, uh-"

"Second place!" Rich said, grinning. 

"Yeah, that," Michael agreed. "You rocked your solo, by the way. You all did," He added after bumping Christine lightly. 

She beamed, "You think so?" 

Michael nodded, smiling back. He was about to open his mouth to respond when Brooke spoke up, "Speaking of show choir, where's Jeremy? I thought he was going to try to make it here?"

"Nah, he has a doctor's appointment today. He did show some interest in coming, though, so maybe next time," Michael shrugged.

Brooke nodded and turned back to Jenna, showing her something on her phone. Christine joined their conversation, leaning over to peer at the screen. Michael leaned back and brought out his own phone. He moved his headphones over his ears again, and selected a more quiet playlist than the one upbeat one that was playing earlier. He ended up scrolling though a couple apps while he waited for Mr. Daniels to return with the snacks. 

He was looking through his notifications when he noticed a text from Jeremy that was delivered about eight minutes earlier. Michael subconsciously smiled, tapping on his friend's name. 

From Player 2:  
Oh my god dude I'm going to die

Wow, what the hell. I'm getting my blood forcibly taken from me and you won't even respond :/ I'm hurt. 

Michael snickered under his breath, as he tapped out his response and sent it quickly. 

To Player 2:  
shut up you probably survived. besides, im at gsa :p

Michael watched the typing bubbles pop up almost immediately and waited, idly rubbing his thumb and pointer finger together in a calming gesture. 

From Player 2:  
Fuck you, man. You weren't there in my hour of need, idk how I'll go on. 

To Player 2:  
:////// when you come over later you better not be bleeding all over the place 

From Player 2:  
I'll do my best ;>

What time should I come over??

To Player 2:  
uhhh prolly after gsa man. we should be done in about an hour

i can pick you up from ur house when im done, if u want ?

From Player 2:  
Aight. I'm honestly considering going to the next meeting?????

To Player 2:  
do it!! brooke was asking about you, btw

From Player 2:  
Shit! I forgot, I was gonna give her a book about red giants today :/ We're in Advanced Lit together, and Ms. Culson changed seats and stuff so we sit next to each other. Ughhh I feel bad 

To Player 2:  
dude it's fine, you can probably give it to her tomorrow? she didn't seem mad about it, so ur good. 

From Player 2:  
:(((((((

To Player 2:  
:))))))))

From Player 2:  
:'((((((((((((

To Player 2:  
;)))))))))))))

hey, as much as i love texting you, i gotta go. the cookies arrived and i'm fucking READY

From Player 2:  
See ya later! Have fun! Be safe! Make good decisions!!!

To Player 2:  
:/

From Player 2:  
Bye! ;>

To Player 2:  
bye :)

Michael looked up and took off his headphones. Mr. Daniels had set the box of cookies down and was standing near his desk. Brooke, Christine and Jenna were sitting in a circle off to the side, snacking. Christine was talking about something that clearly excited her; she was gesturing as she spoke and was grinning. Jenna was smiling at her and nodding attentively at her girlfriend. Brooke had her attention divided between her phone and Christine. Her fingers were flying over the keyboard, and every time she received a text, she blushed a bit more. Michael guessed that she was texting Chloe. 

Michael glanced over at Rich and Jake. They were both hovering near the cookies and conversing with Dustin Kropp. He wasn't super familiar with the other student, but he seemed nice enough. It appeared that Jake was doing most of the talking, as Rich was aggressively shoving the cookies in his mouth. Michael was almost impressed at the speed that he was eating them. He made his way over to the box and grabbed a couple, then made his escape, leaning against the wall. 

It was a good place to observe people. Although he enjoyed talking and interacting with his friends, he also liked watching them. It sounded weird, but it put him at ease to see what the others were doing without having to go through the stress of actually conversing. It also helped him to understand the situation before he entered it unknowing and unwelcome. 

He could still hear his music playing through his headphones over the chatter, and he was calm. When Mr. Daniels finished getting his stuff together, he started the meeting. It went by quickly and Michael soon found himself and his peers standing to leave. As he was walking out the door, Christine sidled up to him. 

"Hey!" She greeted, walking quickly to keep pace with him. 

"Yo," He returned, slowing down. 

"Are we going to hang out during the competition again? I had a lot of fun, and I think Jeremy enjoyed it, too!"

"Totally, I just gotta talk to Jer first. I think he liked you guys," Michael shrugged and shifted his bag. 

"Awesome, I'll talk to you later, Michael," Christine smiled at him and walked off to join Jenna, who was texting someone while leaning against a locker. Christine linked their hands together and Jenna grinned at her. Michael looked down at his phone as he left the doors of the school, shivering in the frigid air. He had a new text from Jeremy; the time stamp was from two minutes ago. 

From Player 2:  
Bro. 

To Player 2:  
what?

From Player 2:  
I need to get high

To Player 2:  
i mean, that was the general plan?

From Player 2:  
No like,

My dad. 

To Player 2:  
oh?

From Player 2:  
He's trying to talk to me. About her. 

To Player 2:  
why ?

From Player 2:  
Idk!

To Player 2:  
yikes. i need to go, but i'll pick you up soon and we can talk more?

From Player 2:  
:(

To Player 2:  
dude i'll be at urs in like five mins cool it

From Player 2:  
:)

Michael sighed as he unlocked his car, sliding his phone in his pocket. He started the car, letting his body warm up for a bit as he buckled, then backed up. He kept the radio off as the headphones around his neck softly played music. He drove to Jeremy's house, and when he arrived, he honked the horn for a solid five seconds before letting up. 

Jeremy appeared and darted out of the house, almost slipping on the ice in his haste. Michael wished that he had his camera with him so he could have documented the look of sheer terror on Jeremy's face before he righted himself, barely avoiding hitting the ground. 

When he opened the car door Michael grinned at him, "What's up?"

Jeremy frowned with a flush face as he sat down, "You just saved me from finishing a conversation with my dad about my mom. It's awesome that, uh, he's finally improving, but I don't want to talk about it. I don't really want to think about it, either."

Michael's smiled melted into a more serious expression, "That sucks, Jer, but if you get it out of the way now, he won't keep bugging you about it." Michael shrugged and backed out of the drive way as Jeremy buckled his seatbelt. 

"I know," he sighed, "I just- she left us! If she doesn't want to acknowledge that we exist, I don't want to do that for her. I know I need to talk to him, just not now."

Michael hummed thoughtfully and started on the drive to his house. He lived about ten minutes away from Jeremy, but he had to drive a bit slower because of the ice hidden on the road. "Well, I'm here for you no matter what, Jer-Bear."

"Thanks, Michael," he smiled tiredly. Michael smiled back. The rest of the drive home was quiet, and he heard Jeremy sigh as he parked the car. 

Turning to him, Michael grinned, "Wanna race?"

Jeremy snorted, but unbuckled and dashed out of the car behind the other. Michael was barely keeping his footing and he could tell that Jeremy wasn't faring well either. He could hear muttered curses and the inevitable grunt of pain as his friend fell. He risked a glance back while sliding forward unsteadily on the ice and saw that Jeremy was rising slowly to his feet. Michael grinned over his shoulder and made a peace sign as he got to the doorway first. When Jeremy grumbled and made a dissatisfied expression, Michael patted his face lightly, beaming at the the glare he got in return. 

"Don't worry," Michael unlocked the door, "I'll make us hot chocolate."

Jeremy let his stormy mood dissipate as he perked up, "The good kind?"

"Hell yeah, the good kind! I'm not about to give my guest the boxed bullshit they sell in stores nowadays," Michael sniffed, then made his way to the kitchen, finding the ingredients for homemade hot chocolate. As Michael mixed it over the stove, Jeremy watched him, sitting on the counter next to him. Michael smiled to himself as he worked. Jeremy liked watching people, too. It comforted him that he wasn't the only person who did it. 

"So, how are you, dude?" Michael said when the cocoa was almost finished, peering up over his glasses, which were sliding down his nose. 

Jeremy blinked at him for a second then shrugged, reaching out a hand to push the other's glasses up, "Tired. What about you?"

"Same. I just interacted with at least six others for an hour and I could use a nap."

Jeremy frowned, "Sorry that I missed GSA, I was actually going to go this week. I think."

Michael got out two mugs and poured the hot cocoa, setting the pan in the sink when it was empty. He grabbed his cup and gestured for Jeremy to take his own as he headed to the basement. It was a mix between a hang out spot and a bedroom, with his tv and gaming consoles in one corner near his couch, and his bedroom blocked off by a beaded room divider. His 'room' had his bed, a dresser and a desk, along with some minimal decor, but the living room area was the liveliest place to be. He had lava lamps and faerie lights hooked up, casting a soft glow all over the room. There was a bathroom off to the side of the stairs and a mini fridge near the couch. It was a safe haven for them both. 

"Are you ready to fuckin' blaze it, bro?" Michael asked after he settled onto his couch, placing his drink on the coffee table 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, "I suppose?" He took a sip of the cocoa and smiled at the warmth. 

"Cool." Michael started rolling a joint as Jeremy stood up and found a spare blanket. He wrapped himself up and laid back down onto the couch. Jeremy drank his cocoa, shivering slightly at the heat running through his body. 

When Michael finished licking the paper, he frowned at Jeremy, who's face was half-covered by his blanket. He poked the visible part of him until he screwed up his face in annoyance. 

"What?" Jeremy groaned, rolling away from him, deeper into the couch. 

"I was just gonna say that we could get high now, but whatever, man. I could use a nap right now." Michael grabbed most of the blanket from Jeremy and laid down next to the other after setting the joint on the table. 

"No! I want to!" Jeremy said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Michael hummed and took a page from Jeremy's book as he covered his face with the blanket. 

"Dude," Jeremy complained, pawing at the other's form. 

Michael blindly did the same, accidentally smacking Jeremy in the face. At Jeremy's noise of complaint he slowly sat up, pushing the blanket off of him. He leaned forward and grabbed his hot chocolate, taking a drink, then frowning slightly. 

At Jeremy's questioning look, Michael explained, "It's, like, lukewarm. But, the kind of lukewarm that's mostly cold and kinda warm. It's weird." 

Jeremy nodded and sipped his own cocoa. He agreed, and when he sat his cup down again, he relaxed limply on the couch cushions. Michael sighed and grabbed the joint sitting on the coffee table, snagging his lighter from his pocket. 

He lit it and brought it to his mouth, inhaling with a practiced ease. He handed the joint to Jeremy, who coughed a couple times, wrinkling up his nose as he covered his mouth. 

"Fuck," Jeremy said after downing his hot cocoa in an effort to soothe his throat. Michael hummed and took the joint back, smirking. It seemed as though no matter how many times Jeremy smoked, he still coughed every time. It was an odd mixture of endearing and hilarious. 

Michael brought out his phone, pulling up a playlist with quiet songs that had a slow lingering beat. He set his phone down and took another hit, settling deeper into the couch. He handed it to Jeremy when he made a grab for it; this went on for a while. They were passing the joint back and forth quietly, and Michael laughed whenever Jeremy coughed. There was little conversation occurring. They both needed to feel calm for a moment, and the quiet, along with the company, was providing that. 

When the joint was a stub, he set it in the ashtray and shuffled, laying down on the couch. He put his feet in Jeremy's lap, who looked half-unconscious himself. He found the blanket they were using earlier on the floor and covered himself, blinking wearily. 

"Hey, I'm gonna actually take that nap," He mumbled to Jeremy, who nodded tiredly. 

After a moment, Jeremy said, "Wait, move over," and started pushing Michael deeper into the couch. He groaned, complying. Michael's eyes were half-lidded and almost unseeing by the time he felt movement next to him. He stared at Jeremy, who had suddenly appeared next to him, laying down on his side and facing him. 

"'Night, dude," he mumbled, pulling the blanket closer to him. He was almost asleep when he felt something touching his face. His eyelids flickered, but he didn't open his eyes. He recognized that Jeremy was taking off his glasses when he felt him lean away to set them on the coffee table with a soft click. 

When Jeremy settled back next to him, he sighed and ran a finger over his cheek, "Good night, Michael."

It had been a long day, and with those words, Michael lost consciousness, letting himself fall into the deep and safe warmth that was Jeremy Heere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, finally updating this bitch. I've been hella busy so hopefully I can get back into the groove of writing :) also,,, idk shit about weed???? I used wikihow to figure out vaguely how to roll a joint and I'm just like??? Sorry?? Like, correct portrayals of weed? Idk her??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey likes Jeremy

Michael woke up on a bright Saturday morning to his phone blaring. He could feel the alarm stabbing his skull with every shrill beep. He sleepily but desperately patted around his bed in search of the device. When he found it, he silenced the alarm and rolled over to his other side. He sighed, relaxing further into his blankets, letting the warmth consume him. All was calm. 

As he began to lose consciousness, it happened again; the alarm screamed at him. His phone was resting closer to his face, so he got the entire experience. "Fuck," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. He tried to turn it off again, but his finger missed the button. "Fucking shit," he said louder. He blearily managed to quiet the noise and threw an arm over his eyes. 

He wasn't asleep, just avoiding the day to come. He wasn't ready, but the day was most definitely prepared for him. The show choir had another competition that day. It was mornings like these, when he had to wake up deathly early, that Michael regretted agreeing to take their photos at a discounted price. Why was he such an awesome and benevolent god? Why was Christine amazing at convincing people? 

Michael sat up. He stretched and yawned as he did so, blinking away his exhaustion. It was the combination of waking up early and staying up late to play video games that made being conscious less than ideal. How was Jeremy doing? He had been texting him in between rounds and Jer hadn't stopped responding until a little before three in the morning. Michael ended up going to bed soon after that. 

Michael scrubbed a hand over his eyes and checked the time. It was about 6:30. He stood up and stretched again; this time was more intense. His back popped multiple times as he twisted slightly. He grabbed his glasses from his dresser and slid them on his face as he batted at the beaded room divider he had hung up. He walked to the bathroom, tiredly flicking on the light, blinking against the sudden brightness. He turned on the shower and undressed. He waited for it to warm before he entered the spray. Michael tried to hurry through his shower. Although he didn't have to be at the school until 7:30, he needed to give Jeremy a ride. 

Things were... weird between them. Michael clearly remembered when they basically cuddled together on the couch while high. He wasn't sure if Jeremy remembered, though. He hadn't brought it up, and neither had the other. There was a strange tension in the air now. Michael wasn't sure if he was making things up, but he often caught Jeremy staring at him. When he noticed, Jer immediately turned away, his face flushing brightly. 

He knew that Jeremy wasn't straight, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be in a relationship. He wasn't sure that Jeremy would want him. So Michael was toying with the idea of Jeremy liking him and wanting to date him. He was also considering that he was making it up, that Jeremy was just staring off into space and was embarrassed at being caught gazing at nothing. 

There wasn't a specific time that Michael realized he liked Jeremy. It had always sort of been there, just lying under the surface to burst up at unexpected times when Jeremy was particularly sappy or lovey. Michael had perfected ignoring those feelings when they happened, but now he wasn't sure. He maybe had a chance of actually being with him, and that terrified him. Michael finished his shower, stopping the water and drying off. 

He pulled on his weed printed boxers– a gag gift from Jeremy that he truly treasured, and grabbed the closest cleanish shirt and pair of jeans he could find. He slid on some socks and made his way upstairs. Michael entered the kitchen quietly and flicked on the lights. He didn't enjoy being up unnecessarily early and he knew that his moms wouldn't like it as well. He made a bowl of cereal and glanced at the clock. He still had fifteen minutes before he had to leave. 

He sped through his cereal and put his bowl in the sink. He turned off the light and walked downstairs, finding his shoes. He slid them on and turned to the corner of his room that held his photography stuff. Michael approached it and smiled. Most of the decorations on the left side of the wall were pictures of him and Jeremy goofing off. There were also some experimental and edgy pictures of scenery and the sky. 

Michael grabbed the small bag that held his camera and some cords, placing it into his backpack that was on the ground near his bed. He threw his wallet in the front pouch along with his charger, zipping the bag shut. Michael pulled his red sweatshirt over his head and put his phone in the pocket. He settled his headphones around his neck and sighed. 

He made his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth. After he did so, he fiddled with his hair a bit. He didn't want to put any product in it, so he ended up ignoring it. He would survive without doing his hair for a day. Michael grabbed his keys and his bag after shutting off all the lights. He walked outside, hunching against the chill all around him. Michael rubbed his hands together after he unlocked his car and got in, waiting for it to warm up. He blew on his hands then put his backpack in the backseat. He turned on some music, humming along quietly. 

The ride to Jeremy's house was pretty uneventful. When he arrived, Michael held off on honking his horn. It was early for a weekend and he wanted to spare innocent people from having to be up at the unholy time of 7:05. He called Jeremy instead, but when he didn't answer, Michael frowned to himself. He pressed quickly on his horn after looking around guiltily and redialed the phone number, calling Jeremy again. 

When the phone went to voicemail a second time, Michael sighed and parked, sliding out of the car. He hurriedly walked to the front door, and when he knocked, he was met with silence. He fished his keys out of his pocket and found the one to Jeremy's front door. He fitted the key into the lock and entered quietly. 

"Jeremy?" He called, looking around at the dark living room. "Jer," he tried again, walking to Jeremy's room. He knocked, and when there was no response, he entered. He found Jeremy. The problem was, was that he was asleep. Awesome. Michael approached the bed, and when he was close enough, poked Jeremy's face. "Jer-Bear. Dude. Get your ass up; we have to be at the school in twenty minutes."

This was met by a flutter of lashes and the softest of groans. Michael started poking him harder. "Wake. The. Fuck. Up." He enunciated each word with a jab. 

"What?" This was dragged out and somehow comprised of at least three voice cracks. God, he loved Jeremy. Or, uh, really liked him. Yeah. Michael Mell like-liked his best friend. He wasn't ashamed about it, just casually afraid. 

"Get up, we're gonna be late."

"For what?" Jeremy was squinting up at him. It looked like he was deciding if he was worth opening his eyes for. 

"Show choir." As soon as the words left his mouth, Jeremy shot out of the bed. 

"Fuck!" Jeremy ran to his closet and threw on the black shirt and pants that signified he was on crew. He rushed into his bathroom. Michael could hear water rushing, along with the sound of Jeremy aggressively and hurriedly brushing his teeth. He might've also washed his face, but Michael wasn't sure. He ran back into the room and found his socks. He tugged them and his shoes on, then surveyed the room. He grabbed his phone, charger, headphones, and wallet, then dumped them in his bag. 

He finally faced Michael, "I'm ready." He still looked slightly panicked. 

Michael snorted, "I, uh, I see that. You know, you can get something to eat. I wasn't expecting you to get up for another five minutes so you're golden."

"Huh," Jeremy said then flopped back down on his bed. "Fuck," he whispered with feeling.

Michael layed down next to him, "Yeah? How did you sleep?"

Jeremy scrubbed a hand over his face, "Shitty."

"How come?"

"I don't know, I was texting some asshole until three in the morning."

Michael hummed, "Sorry, it's not my fault you kept replying."

Jeremy sighed, "That's just it! I wanted to sleep, I just. I like talking to you. A lot." He was quiet and was covering his face with his hands. 

"Oh. I like talking to you, too." Michael felt a bit warm. He tugged on the collar of his sweatshirt and looked at the ceiling. He felt something touch him and he jumped, glancing over in alarm. Jeremy was frozen where he was. He was reaching a hand to his, but now that he was being looked at, he averted his eyes and was flushing. 

Michael cleared his throat, focused back on the ceiling, and inched his hand to Jeremy's. When they made contact, he smiled. He felt Jeremy squeeze his hand, and Michael did the same. Their hands were a bit sweaty, but Michael wouldn't have it any other way. 

Then suddenly, he sat up, "If we don't leave now, we're gonna be late!"

"Shit!" Jeremy said, grabbing his bag and starting to leave his room. Michael followed, turning off the lights behind him and shutting the door. Jeremy ran into the kitchen and returned with a pop tart. Michael walked outside after Jeremy grabbed a jacket and headed to his car. He turned it on and blasted the heat. When Jer entered the car and buckled, Michael backed up. 

He turned on the radio and sighed. He flicked his eyes over to Jeremy only to see that he was watching him as he slowly ate his pop tart. They both flushed and looked away. 

"So," Jeremy began after eating, clearing his throat multiple times. "Do you know what time we'll get back?"

"I have no clue. I think it may be later in the day, though." Michael sighed at the thought of staying up late again. He just wanted to sleep. Hopefully he could catch a few z's on the bus ride home. 

Jeremy groaned, "I just want to sleep."

"Hard same," Michael laughed. 

Suddenly Jeremy looked unsure, "Are we, uh, are we going to hang out with Christine and the others again?"

"Yeah," then he paused, "unless you don't want to, 'cause we can totally just chill together if you want? It's up to you, dude."

"I- um, sure? I'd like to, uh, chill with them. And you."

"Cool," Michael smiled and started singing along to the radio. They were about two minutes away from the school. Michael parked and grabbed his bag. Jeremy did the same and they entered the school, heading to the music wing. They didn't appear to be late. There was still some girls frantically applying makeup and the director was shouting at them to finish when they got there. 

Michael always felt bad for the girls in show choir. They had to get to the school earlier than when he woke up to get their hair and makeup done. Jeremy paused in the hallway, then frowned. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom–save me a seat on the bus."

Michael nodded, giving him a thumbs up. He walked out of the doors to look at the three buses idling. He headed to the third bus. He settled into an empty seat about halfway into the bus. He frowned against the clamor around him. He put his headphones over his ears and was scrolling through his playlists when he felt something settle heavily next to him. He turned to see someone unexpected. 

"Hey, Rich," he greeted, pulling down his headphones. 

"Hey! Don't worry, I'm not gonna sit here, I was just double checking that we were gonna get lunch and hang or whatever today?" 

"Me and Jer both want to, so yeah." Speaking of Jeremy, where was he? He quickly glanced out the window and relaxed a bit as he saw him appear through the door and walk toward the third bus. 

"Oh? Are you and Jeremy a 'we' and 'us' couple?" Rich was smirking. 

"I, uh, what?" Michael blinked. 

"Like, 'We absolutely love video games,' or 'We don't like, um, whatever.' It's when you and your partner basically lose all individuality and become a unit. It's kinda cool, but slightly annoying. Not saying that you guys are annoying! I find it sweet that you two are together."

Michael was beyond confused, and slightly flustered, "Together? We're not? No? I- What?" He looked to see Jeremy finally boarding the bus. 

"You guys are dating, right?" Rich frowned. 

"No, we're just friends? I mean, I feel stuff for him but it's not like– I don't think he likes me? And that's okay and-" He cut himself off. He was rambling and Jeremy was approaching. 

Rich's eyes widened almost comically, "You like him, yeah? But you don't know if?" He huffed a small laugh, "Wow. Well, good luck, dude. I believe in you."

With that, Rich clapped him on the shoulder and stood up, walking to the back of the bus, settling next to Jake. Michael sighed as Jeremy slid in the unoccupied seat. 

"Hey, what did Rich want?" He asked, putting his bag on the floor. 

"Uh," Michael cleared his throat, "he wanted to know if we were gonna get lunch and stuff with the others."

Jeremy nodded and yawned, "I think I'm going to sleep on the way there."

Michael fiddled with his headphones, "I may do the same. I'm not sure, though."

Jeremy hummed and relaxed as much as he could. Michael watched as he scrolled through his phone, waiting for attendance to be called. It passed quickly and they were soon on the road. 

Michael had put his headphones back on and was playing calm music. It wasn't too loud to stress him out, but there was enough volume to drown out the other students. Jeremy had an arm slung over his eyes and was most definitely unconscious. It was clear in the way his body was limp and free of stress, but also because there was a bit of drool pooling out of his mouth. 

Michael smirked to himself and glanced out the window; he looked at the itinerary on his phone. The bus ride was supposed to be a little over an hour long, so he relaxed. He tipped his head back to rest against the seat and shut his eyes. He was lulled into a sense of piece as he listened to his music. 

He started when he felt something hit his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Jeremy, still asleep. The other had rested his head on his shoulder. Michael froze. His face started to warm. He couldn't exactly move him. Jeremy was his best friend, he had fallen asleep on him before. When he woke up, they usually just laughed it off. But now, Michael's crush was maybe possibly requited, which just made every interaction terrifying. 

Michael sighed, frowning a bit. He rubbed his eyes and decided not to move him. He hated this. It felt like his feelings for Jeremy always popped up at the worst times. He didn't need to date Jeremy to be happy, but his heart still wanted to jump on the chance. His leg started bouncing up and down. 

"Fuck," he whispered. He tried to focus on his music again, but it felt a bit bittersweet. He didn't want to hear other people shouting either, so he didn't know what to do. He just wanted to talk to Jeremy, who was simultaneously asleep and the cause of his problem. He changed his playlist and started bouncing his leg quicker. He looked out of the window again and tried to not disturb his friend. 

It apparently failed, though, because soon enough Jeremy was stretching, leaning away from Michael. He was rubbing his eyes and Michael was blatantly staring. Jeremy looked adorable. He probably had some special power of being hot that no one else had access to in the same way he did. Or maybe this mystical power only affected Michael. He wasn't sure. Or complaining. 

"Good morning," Jeremy yawned. 

"Hey," Michael stated, "you were drooling."

Jeremy's eyes widened and he quickly rubbed his mouth, flushing. As soon as the saliva was gone, he cleared his throat, "Uh, do you know how much longer we have until we get there?"

Michael hummed, checking the time, "I think we have about twenty minutes left. I'm not entirely sure, though."

Jeremy sighed and glanced out of the window. Michael's leg continued to bounce. He still had music playing, so he tapped his fingers along to the beat. He also stared outside. The landscape was sad and dull and gray. It seemed lifeless compared to the masterpiece that was sitting next to him. He turned to Jeremy, who appeared to be lost in thought. This gave Michael a chance to observe him– not in a creepy way, just in a tired, pining way.

He took in Jeremy's features. His big eyes and sudden sharp nose and delicate lips seemed to jump out at him. His angular face fit well with his thin and pointy body. Jeremy was mostly bones, and it was the absolute worst if he accidentally elbowed someone; it felt as though they were being stabbed with a knife. Michael glanced away from his friend's body back to his face. He was staring at him. Fuck, Jer totally saw him checking him out.

He decided to just sit and not say anything. Maybe they could pretend that neither of them had noticed that Michael checked Jeremy out. So, he slowly faced the front and turned up his music. He could feel Jeremy watching him, and it was unnerving. Maybe that's why Jeremy was staring at him– he felt the uncomfortableness of being looked at and wanted to exact revenge. It seemed pretty likely. 

Michael sighed and slumped in his seat. Even though they were almost to the competition, even though the day was just about to actually begin, he just wanted to sleep forever and avoid any of the weird feelings he had for Jeremy. 

Michael stared out the window. During that time, he was bottling his emotions and breaking his own heart. This was just another season of Michael being almost convinced that Jeremy liked him. In the past, he's always ignored them, and he doesn't know why he's doing anything different this time. He forgot about his feelings in the past, and he'll do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I have crushes on people, I kinda hardcore relate to Michael. Like, sometimes I forget I have a crush on them, then they do something and I'm like,, shook hope you enjoyed the chapter tho :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is just tired of emotions

When the bus arrived at the competition, Michael looked around as the students stood up. The chaperones yelled across the bus for them to sit down; that they had to wait. The students didn't listen. They stood, chatting with their neighbors about the schools that would be attending. They were excited. 

Michael and Jeremy both continued to sit, each in their own world. Michael was staring at a crack in the seat in front of him, but when he glanced over at Jeremy, he caught him looking quickly away from his direction. This sucked. Why did his emotions have to make everything weird? Michael placed his backpack on his lap and watched as some of the hosts motioned for the students to come out to get their wrists stamped with a shitty music note. 

When most of the bus was clear, Jeremy stood up, grabbing his stuff. Michael followed, quietly thanking the bus driver. They trailed after the herd of students heading to the home room. Jeremy's arm brushed against Michael's, and he sucked in a breath. Even though they had just entered the school, the warmth of his arm was a shocking comfort. 

When they got to the home room, Michael immediately settled on the floor outside of the door to give the show choir space to get ready. They had to get dressed in a little over an hour, so people were rushing around, frantically applying make up and almost attacking others with hot curling irons. The people who were ready but not dressed in their costume were watching on in amusement. Jeremy sat next to him after he helped unload the trailer and bring the uniform racks over to the room. There was a long silence. Michael wasn't sure if it was uncomfortable on Jeremy's end, but after awhile he was shifting nervously, stealing glances at the other. 

Finally, Michael couldn't take it, "So-"

He was cut off by Jeremy clearing his throat to speak. He froze and glanced over. Jeremy was still and had an almost afraid look in his eyes. They both panicked as they sat staring at each other in silence. Eventually, Jeremy frowned, his lips twitching in an effort not to smile through the tension. Michael also fought down the urge to grin, but soon enough he was giggling under his breath like an idiot. Jeremy joined in as well. 

"What is wrong with us?" Michael asked, still chuckling quietly. 

"I don't know," Jeremy responded. "I've felt all tense and weird since I got on the bus, so I'm clueless."

Michael raised an eyebrow, then smirked, "Why are you tense, dude? What exactly were you doing in the bathroom earlier? You know, contrary to the name, Middle Borough Beat isn't a 'Chronic Masturbation Social Club.'" 

Jeremy's eyes widened and he choked in a breath, "No, man! Just- no!"

Michael shrugged and nudged Jeremy, "Don't act as if you haven't jacked off in the school bathroom before." Jeremy opened and closed his mouth like a fish. His face was getting red. He was silent and avoiding eye contact. 

Michael blinked, "Wait, for real? You have? Jeremy, I was joking!" He playfully shook his head at him, "Jer, you sly dog, you."

"Shut up! I hate you!" Jeremy buried his face in his hands. Michael could see that his flush had spread to his ears and the back of his neck. Michael grinned at the display. 

Suddenly, they heard a voice above them ask: "Why do you hate Michael?" After looking up approximately six miles, Michael saw Jake. 

Jeremy froze, then uncovered part of his face, "No reason! Michael's my favorite, I've never felt any negative emotions toward him ever! Don't you need to get ready?" His voice was coated with extreme embarrassment. 

"Uh, no. I'm gonna get set to go on in a bit." Jake motioned to the normal clothes he was wearing. Even though he wasn't in his suit, he still somehow looked extremely put together. His already perfect appearance was kind of intimidating. 

"Funny. Jeremy seems to be always set to get off," Michael muttered. At Jeremy's offended hiss and Jake's confused noise, he waved his hands as he explained, "Jeremy is just a growing boy who has needs. Some of his needs are more carnal in nature and they have to be fulfilled at inopportune times, such as a school day. He has revealed that he wacks it in the bathroom sometimes." All of this was told in a calm and informational tone of voice. Jeremy, on the other hand, was quietly screeching throughout the entire spiel. He had his arms entirely covering his face. 

Jake had a look of shock on his face. "I, uh. Alright, I see. Okay?" he paused and cleared his throat, "I mean, I know you're definitely not the first person to do that from, um, personal experience. See you later, guys!" 

They both weakly waved goodbye, then stared at each other. Jeremy's face was still red and he was frowning. It was kind of adorable. Of course, it'd be a little more hot if he wasn't mad at him, but it was whatever. All of a sudden, Jeremy burst into motion and punched Michael. 

He yelped, cupping his arm, "You dick!"

"You're an asshole!" Jeremy said, then paused, "Okay, but Jake gets busy in the bathroom? The more you know, I guess."

Michael snorted, "Is that information you're going to use in the future? Like, are you going to try and hop in on the action, Jer?"

Somehow, Jeremy got more red, "No!" He coughed, "Besides, I don't like Jake. I'm actually into-" he stopped himself. "Hey! I just remembered! I have to go help with crew, bye!" Jeremy stood up quickly and strode down the hall. He may have been mall-walking. 

Michael blinked at the space that once held his best friend. He looked down the hall to see him turning around a corner. "Oh my god," he whispered to himself, scrubbing at his face. He let his head fall back against the wall. Jeremy liked someone, but didn't want Michael to find out. But who could it be? He didn't like Jake- Or he could just be saying that. What if it was Rich? Michael knew that Jeremy found him pretty cool. What about Brooke? They talked about space all the time. Or maybe Christine? God, Michael was ridiculously tired. 

He groaned and toyed with the strings of his backpack. He looked down the hall where Jeremy disappeared. He hadn't returned. He was probably trying to ease his frustrations by eating. Or by getting off in a bathroom. Who knew. Michael sighed and pulled his backpack closer to himself. He started to get his camera stuff together in preparation for the performance. By the time he finished, he still had about forty minutes before the show choir had to officially start getting dressed. 

He was bored. He was also a little hungry, so he grabbed his wallet and made his way to the cafeteria, putting on his headphones and turning on music. He toyed with his camera strap as he walked. The competition was still in its early stages, so he wasn't in a long line. He obviously grabbed fairly healthy choices. His tray had a cinnamon roll on it and a small container of ice cream. Michael paid and looked around the cafeteria. Standing in the middle of the room, Christine was glancing around for a seat. Michael held tightly onto his tray and half-jogged over to her. 

"Hey," he said a few steps away from her. 

Christine looked over and grinned, "Hey, do you want to sit together somewhere?" 

"Sure," Michael smiled and they found an empty table in a corner of the lunchroom. "So," he said once they were settled, "how've you been doing?"

Christine hummed as she popped a grape in her mouth. She had actual breakfast food on her tray but Michael wouldn't let himself regret his sugar-coated meal. "I've been good! I'm eating now so I don't pass out while we preform, but I'm really excited for today's performance. I'm just happy that I was deemed ready enough to be able to get something quick to eat, you know?" 

"Yeah," Michael said, then took a big bite of his cinnamon roll as he surveyed her makeup and immaculately done hair. 

Christine looked at his plate then frowned, "They have ice cream? I want some!" When Michael slid it closer to her, she shook her head, "You're not supposed to have dairy before you sing. It messes up your voice." She sighed and looked at her fruit, sadly eating another grape. 

"Well, you can always have it after you preform."

She shrugged and looked around, "Where's Jeremy?"

He shrugged as well, "I don't know. He ran off after saying that he liked someone, but didn't say who, so I'm not sure."

Christine bit her lip as she thought, looking around, "Yeah, I don't know who he likes either." Now that Michael thought about it, it seemed as though she was avoiding eye contact. 

"Wait, do you know who he likes?" Michael sat forward in his seat. 

"Well," Christine said. 

"Dude! No offense, but he told you before he told me? It's got to be someone we know! Is it Brooke?"

"Well," Christine said again. 

"For real?" Michael sighed and leaned back. This actually totally sucked. Why did he get his hopes up? "I'm happy for him." His chest was tight and weird and he felt strange and he kind of wanted to leave. He shoved his cinnamon roll into his mouth and he grabbed his ice cream, aggressively eating a big spoonful. Which he immediately regretted, because brain-freeze overtook him, reducing him to a ball of pain for a couple minutes. Christine looked on in sympathy as she downed grapes. When he felt like an actual human being, he ate another spoonful, this time carefully. 

Christine was finished with her food and stood. She sighed, "I'm currently bound to secrecy but I think you should talk to Jeremy. I need to go change, though, so I'll see you later!"

Michael nodded and frowned a bit, "See ya."

Now, Michael wanted confirmation that Jeremy liked Brooke. It made sense. Brooke was pretty and nice and smart and really interesting and a girl. Michael was... not really any of those things. Even though Jeremy wasn't straight, Michael still probably didn't have a chance with him. And he was fine with it! It was totally chill! He'd survive! But it'd also be pretty cool if Jeremy liked him. 

Michael was just tired. When he finished his food, he made his way back to the home room. People were finally getting dressed, so he loitered a bit before heading to the gym to watch a show choir or two before they preformed. 

He settled into a seat in the middle, shifting against the hard plastic. When the next school was announced, Michael slid down in the chair, watching the group enter the stage. It was an all-girl group and their dresses were a bright and beautiful blue. It was almost the same color as Jeremy's eyes. The announcer said that their theme was weather. All was quiet as the singers got to their spots. 

Michael sighed. They definitely going to preform 'It's Raining Men' or 'Walking on Sunshine' during the show. There was no way around it. 

He sat up a bit as four drum clicks pierced the room, then scrubbed at his eyes, trying to wipe away his exhaustion. The beginning of the song rang through the air. The show was really impressive, even though that theme has been worn over and over like a thirty-second hand shirt. 

Michael had watched a couple of show choirs with a weather theme in the past, and they all made him think back of the performance in a neutral light. They did well, yes, but the songs were so repetitive that Michael was used to it. The groups maybe had a single part of their show that stood out to him, but it was mostly the same beats and smiling faces and sparkly outfits. 

After the weather group finished, he fully sat up. Middle Borough Beat was next in line for performance. 

Even though he was still dealing with all his bullshit emotions, he was excited to watch them preform. Michael powered on his camera and toyed with the settings as the group got ready to preform. He could probably put his feelings aside for twenty minutes as he enjoyed his friend's hard work and passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! School hella picked up and my phone keeps glitching out?? So I can't type without turning off my phone, like, every five minutes,, I hope you guys enjoy this,, I'm trying to write some stuff about a couple other aus of mine so I'll fuckin see ya on the flip side,, My tumblr is radlovejoy !!


End file.
